tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Carolyn Gudmundson
Appeared in Podcast 91 where she said "Ten." for the review for Final Fantasy XIII; and her voice was delicate, like a flower. This earned her the now-never-used nickname "Carolyn Gudmund-Ten" She is also known for her love of Pokémon her favorite being #143 Snorlax. She loves it. She is on a very strict Vegan diet, as pointed out by Brett. Brett pointed out that her name was spelled wrong for an article she wrote in Nintendo Power, but it was never stated how they spelled it. She has cited the large amount of (mostly derogatory) Lizzie-themed forum handles as a reason for her not appearing on the podcast for so long. She has green clover Kinstone half on her left forearm from The Minish Cap, designed by Tyler Wilde to combine/fuse with Brett's matching tattoo half. In an attempt to get her co-workers to play the new Pokemon games, she used a logical fallacy argument known as "bandwagon". She stated that if you do not play Pokemon at GamesRadar, you would be left out of all the office activities. Many listeners saw this as a bitchy, almost bully-ish stance; and carolyn's popularity with listeners has never fully recovered. She was also very eager to leave the podcast, the second the conversation turned away from Pokemon; not even waiting for the next break to occur. She knows "a little Japanese" (actually quite a bit), as demonstrated in the Catherine Demo FAP posted on Gamesradar.com. Carolyn is Brett Elston's girlfriend and they live together in a house where the carbon monoxide detector goes off for 30 minutes despite there being no carbon monoxide. Her birthdate is December 20th, 1983. If any normal mortal touches her she will shater into a million shards of infinte wisdom she has chosen Brett as her mate because he has learnt the ways of Animal Crossing and can haddle her due to the fact Brett's hands have spent years controling Megaman in ways we cannot imagine. The Podcast 82 timeline of GR in staff relations While Chris Antista and Mikel Reparaz said that Carolyn Gudmundson was both their girlfriend, it was a joke. The "it was a joke" had to be put in because Brett Elston was disappointed when reading the TalkRadar Wiki and had to post about this on twitter to get it changed. Podcast History Was going to be the first person to break the vagina barrier on TalkRadar 21, but she backed out on the last second. The only info that is known about her is the information Brett shares on the Podcast. She told Brett about the Turd Twister. If Brett Elston has any girlfriend stories the past 3 years, and does not specify the name it is probably Carolyn. An example was when Brett and Carolyn were in a hotel in Puerto Rico, and they mainly played Pokémon (TalkRadar 6). Until TalkRadar 91, most people thought Carolyn was mute. She later appeared in TalkRadar 100 where she spoke full sentences for the first time ever (to our ears, at least). Carolyn actually spoke full sentences in TalkRadar 100. One of them was "Snorlax 143, I love you." As of Pokemon Monday #11, Chris has attempted to get her to come onto Talkradar at least 3 times, but to no avail. She appeared in TalkRadar 129 for the entire episode as a host. TalkRadar 138 marks her first time as lead host in place of Chris, who switched places with her in order to host Pokemon Monday Episode 33 alongside Tyler Wilde. She appears on TalkRadar 141 as a host. She appears again as a host on TalkRadar 153. Will miss you Podcast of her own Carolyn used to record the Pokémon Monday Podcast, having gained Podcasting confidence from her appearance on TalkRadar 100. According to Chris Antista in TalkRadar 104, the Pokémon Monday Podcast is steadily usurping TalkRadar in popularity, and may one day lead to Gudmundson's attempt at world domination. I love carolyne gudmundson <3 Category:Guest